The journey begins
by katara4494
Summary: It takes place after 1x09. This story is also written by my beta Frozenfever9712.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at Catco working for the infamous Cat Grant. Being her personal assistant meant that Kara knew a lot about her and she about Kara, now that Cat knew that her blond and clumsy assistant was Supergirl.

The alien was talking with Winn and James when She hears "Carter are you sure that you want to come to work with me today?"

"Yes mother I want to come to work with you again." Carter said.

Kara looked at James and Winn in a panic, wondering what's going to happen. The elevator doors open to reveal Cat and Carter.

" here is your coffee and water for Carter. Here are the photos you asked for." Kara rushed out as she walks behind them into Cat's office.

"Thank you Kira and take a seat." Cat said not even looking up as she looked at the pictures and letters that Kara brought to her. The younger women sat down and waited anxiously to know what would happen to her now that the Cat Grant knew she was Supergirl.

Carter looked around the room, his face expressing his apparent boredom.

"Carter?" Kara whisper-yelled to get the pre-teen boys attention. He looked up at her, his eyes wide that he was being addressed.

"What?" He mouthed back.

"I brought my tablet, wanna use it?" Kara smiled kindly and Carter nodded his head up and down happily.

"So Supergirl, we have a issue. You really should not be here today. I suggest you get out there flying and you get back to your government working sister with the peculiar hair cut and start saving this city. We both know that that good for nothing, soulless, alien hating monster of a man Maxwell Lord is trying to get to you. So I suggest you get out there and stop him. For the good of all your kind." Cat glared at Kara, telling her very shocked and confused assistant that what she had just said was not advice, but an order.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara walks out of the office and takes the elevator up to the top floor to the stairs that go to the roof. She then changes into her supergirl costume and fly's off of the building. Kara hears a beep of an incoming call. She looks at the screen on her wrist that shows Alex calling her.

"Hey Alex what's up?" Kara asked

"Why are you flying around the city when you're supposed to be at work? Alex asked as she looks at the monitor screen showing Kara's location as she flies across the city.

Kara scrunches up her face at how Alex knows where she's at. "How do you know that I'm flying across the city?" Kara asked in confusion as she passes her work place to see her boss sitting outside watching her as she flies by.

"I'm watching you on our sonar with a mapping grid and that's what's telling us where your location is." Alex explained as she watches her sister flying towards her home when she sees some dots approaching her fast.

"Kara you have a few people coming at you from behind." Alex said as Kara swoops right to avoid it. Kara stops flying as she sees her Aunt Astra floating before her with some of her goons.

"What do you want Astra? A fight or just to talk?" Kara asked her Aunt as they were floating in the air. Astra smirks at her niece and says "I'm here to talk little one." Kara grumbles at the nickname she was given as a child.

"If we're going to talk can you send away your goons so we can talk?" Kara asked her aunt. Astra studies her niece and says "Leave us! my niece and I need to talk."

"But General last time you did that she captured you." said one of the goons.

"Don't worry all we're doing is talking and it's a family matter so leave us." Astra said to the other guards. The guards fly away leaving them to talk.

"What do you want Astra?" Kara asked. Astra floats towards her niece with her arms crossed. "I was thinking about what you said about trying to make a difference. I'm willing to talk about working with you if and only if you will listen to me and let me tell you what actually happened on Krypton before it exploded." Astra said to Kara.

Kara thinks about the deal and says "Deal, but you have to talk to the director about joining us and what about Non and his gang of people who follow his idea's?"

"I will act as a spy for your group and tell you all I know about what he has plans for and what he is about to do." Astra said. Kara nods her head and calls her sister

"Is Hank around?"

"Director, Supergirl wants to talk to you." Alex said.

"This is Hank. Supergirl what's going on?" Hank said.

"My aunt wants to talk to you and make a deal with you." Kara explained. Hank thinks about it and nods his head.

"Bring her here and we'll talk. Take her to the entrance you come to and bring her in." Hank says. Kara relays the message to her aunt.

"Alright we'll meet you there in a bit and no handcuffs unless you can get a gauntlet that emits kryptonite to a point so it doesn't hurt her or me."

"I'll find something. Hank out." Hank said.

Kara looks at her aunt and motions her to follow. Kara takes off with speed to see if her aunt is following her. Kara looks around her and sees Astra flying beside her with a smile on her face remembering when she use to take Kara flying as a child. Kara sees that they are near the entrance and sees Hank and Alex waiting for them. "Kara are you alright?"


End file.
